


Too much

by orphan_account



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cold Weather, Crying, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Really quick summary)Snow Miser's depressed and he tries to hide it but his family start noticing his behaviorHeat Miser, despite not liking his brother, tries to help himAnd Mother Nature, tries to help but is kinda busy most of the timeThat's it really
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Too much

"Sir? Your mother wants to speak to you, says it's urgent." A blue creature asked peering through a dark and cold room that belonged to their boss, Snow Miser, he was usually up early but as of late, he started sleeping in late which concerned his minions and to an extent, his family

He was awake but didn't get out of bed, he would just stare at the wall, thinking deeply about something that bothered him

The minion knocked on the door trying to get his attention, the snow god looked over from the wall,"I'll be up.." He said with no sense of joy in his tone like he's known for, it really seemed off but the minion learned to not question it. They closed the door letting darkness over come it once again

Snow Miser slowly got out his bed and walked towards the window, he drew back the curtains and looked into the sky..the sun was in the middle meaning it was noon. The god sighs realizing he had slept in again, he rubbed the sleep out his eyes and yawned. He made his way to his closet to change into..something. These days, he doesn't try to look decent, but today he needed to at least try

He took out a familer blue suit and looked at it, how long had it been since he wore something like this? Most of the time, he'd just stay in his pajamas or baggy clothing so he never got the chance to dress like he used to

But he guessed it would be fine if he wore the old suit again

Once the suit was on, the god looked at himself in the mirror and almost smiled,"Let's just..get this over with.." He said fixing his scarf

A minion opened the door for Snow Miser,"Finally, it felt like a year had passed!" Mother Nature said waiting looking annoyed,"Sorry Mother..I..over slept.." the woman sighed,"Again? You need to start sleeping more early." Snow took a seat in front of his mother and tried his best to stay away

"Going back on topic, I came to discuss your work." The ice god looked to the side wishing he would be back in his bed,"Your brother has been doing his job really well as of late, but you've been..slacking off and ignoring when winter comes around." Snow Miser tapped the table, trying not to fall asleep  
  
"I don't like comparing you two, but Heat Miser is doing his best in keeping the heat on a medium for spring and summer. When it's time for winter, all you do is send a random snow storm even though some places just need a cool breeze. Why is that?" Nature asked looking concerned, her son looked at her,"I'll do better..are we done now?"  
  


Mother Nature shook her head and reached into her bag taking out a piece of paper,"No. We're not. We need to talk about the upcoming events regarding the colder areas around the globe and the upcoming family reunion." Snow Miser sighed but didn't say anything, his mom looked up from the paper and blinked,"Is..everything alright?"

The ice god didn't look at the woman,"I'm fine, just tired.." He spoke trying to avert her gaze away from him,"Dear-" The woman got up from her seat and walked towards her son

She lifted his face and noticed multiple things,"Your eyes are sunken in and your hairs a mess." The mother of nature grabbed a brush out her bag and started to redo Snow's hair,"You need to start taking better care of yourself.." she said brushing his hair so it'd look decent

Once she finished, the brush was placed back in her bag,"Now, where were we?" Mother Nature took her seat and lifted the piece of paper,"The north will be expecting large amounts of snow and the south will be in spring, I have already spoken to your brother and he will be ready to begin as of tomorrow. I hope you won't just throw a random snow storm in their direction." Snow Miser nodded not really paying attention

"And of course, we have a family reunion on Friday. All your siblings will be there and it'll be a perfect 50°, I should also mention, your brother, North Wind, will be there. I was meant to discuss this with you earlier but you didn't pick up the phone." Snow Miser spaced out,"Will we be seeing you there?"

Snow nodded with no indication on what she really said,"Good, that'll be it for today." Mother Nature stood up and placed her bag on her shoulder,"Take care son." She said patting his shoulder before a minion opened the door for her to walk through

The snow god waited to hear the front door shut and he processed to leave through the dinning room door

He closed the door, changed into baggy clothing, covered the window, and laid back in bed. Snow Miser threw the blanket over himself and stared at the wall with no expression, his eyes ended up on his arm

There was a spot where ice were supposed to be, but there was a melted area, it was there because he got a bit too close to the candle last night..it hurts whenever he touches it so he tries his best not accidentally do it when around people, it's better for them not to worry about him

Snow lifted up his sleeve to reveal multiple missing spots, some were healing with thin ice over it but some were still noticeable,"I need to stop doing this to myself.." He says hovering his finger over one of the thin healing ones and slowly presses it in

He hissed in pain feeling cold tears well up in his eyes as he pushed the thin ice through until it finally broke through, the male sat up and breathed heavily at the pain,"It's..over now..you can stop.." He said to mostly himself, Snow Miser sat against the bed frame and looked at his arm. He touched the spot where he broke the ice and touched it again, he jerked his hand back and started to let tears come out his eyes

Snow Miser looked at the ceiling letting all the tears go onto the bed 


End file.
